the white cat returns
by becca.its.me
Summary: train is tired of being on his own he wanders around and hears word of a sweeper in a yukata pls review to tell me if I should continue or leave it


it's cold

I'm tired

how long have I been going on like this what am I searching for ?

is it important enough for me to keep going ?

I stumbled dazed around the street I had become dependent on companions I wanted company it's real lonely I want to call out to some one but I don't know who eve? sven? no I can't put them in danger anymore I don't want them to get hurt because of me so who can I call out to? saya? yea I guess that's alright...

it's been a year since I left sven and eve for their safety and During this time I continued my sweeper work but I did miss having sveny baby and princess around I chucked remembering their nicknames I stopped by a shop and bought a bottle of milk walking slowly and lazily while sipping at it my long black coat fluttered in the wind as I walked just then a loud cry of amazement cut the silence and I glanced to the source. a sweeper bar? curious I approached it as I was walking a few men emerged and as they passed me I caught a snip of their conversation

"I can't believe that lady in the yukata took that bounty..."

that was all I needed to hear I dashed towards the sweeper bar as fast as I could I knew the chances were slim no they were almost nothing but I had to try i wanted to be a stray cat but I never wanted the solitude that came with it.

"saya!" with that I burst into the bar I noticed all eyes were on me but that didn't matter because at that moment I saw her.

she turned to look at me she was wearing her signature yukata and in her hands a bounty her eyes were shining and she looked beautiful and most importantly alive. I was over the moon she was alive and well

"who are you how do you know my name?" she asked

words failed me as I studied her she didn't remember me..? after what seemed like forever I spoke

"just your everyday average sweeper"

she looked at me studying me for a while before finally grinning

"well then just ur everyday sweeper its nice to meet you! since you know my name I'm assuming that you knew me before you must have been some one from my past! " she giggled "that means you can tell me who I was you can tell me what happened!"

i stared at the girl she was still the same that made me smile but I still had to ask

"you dont remember me do you? "

"..."

i turned away not wanting her to see the hurt look in my eyes this was ridiculous she was alive that was all that should have mattered so why i am so sad? slowly I began walking away a lonely aura surrounding me.

saya stared after me I could feel her gaze burning through my former assassin coat and into my back then suddenly

"how unexpected so even the legendary assassin gets wounded sometimes? mr. black cat "

I spun around at her words those were the first words saya said to me she looked at me shocked

"train?" she asked unsure

I nodded

"train!" she pounced me and hugged me I was stunned

somewhere I heard the bar owner sigh

"I brought her here first word she said when she woke up was train seemed like the only word she knew I thought she wanted to ride on a train or Something never thought it would be a boy well anyways you where her motivation every day she woke up and kept moving to find train she couldn't remember anything about you other then ur name" the bar owner spoke lazily

I smiled I was her motivation if only she knew she was mine as well and I did what I haven't done for a long time I laughed I smiled and grinned I wasn't alone any more

when she finally looked up at me I smiled

"let's go" I beamed

"where to?"

I shrugged and stood up pulling her up with me I walked out of the bar an old friend following closely behind me.

meanwhile some where in another part of the world...

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"calm down sven"

"how can u expect me to calm down eve?! we couldn't find him for at least a year now I hope that idiots enjoying himself cause when I find him..."

**A/N: well how was that ? review or follow this story if you want me to continue or leave it as a one shot if I continue I think I would have fun having saya meet kyoko so that's it if u want me to continue review and the next chapter will be kyoko and Charden meeting train and saya there will be drama ;) PLS REVIEW **


End file.
